A Better Story
by rrc13
Summary: This story is to rectify the crimes committed by the writers of the 100. The first 2 chapters are pulled directly from 3x07. The rest will be my adventure of Clarke, as she returns home and learns about the City of Lights.
1. Chapter 1 - Extention to Love

A Proper Goodbye

Clarke was so torn inside, her stomach was in knots. She knew what she had to do. Octavia was right to expect her to return home, Clarke could see that her people needed her in Octavia's look. Her people needed her. It was time, just as she stayed here to hold Lexa to her word, it was time for Clarke to hold her people to her own words and efforts to having peace with the grounders.

That peace was everything that her and Lexa have been working towards. Lexa has stood up to everyone to protect Clarke and her people, even going against the history of her people. In return, the army of Arkadia killed the very army that Lexa had sent to protect them in an ambush. Clarke probably should have returned then, but it wasn't safe and she had to stop Lexa from retaliating. Lexa created peace with "blood will not have blood", but Clarke was drawn back to Polis; no, back to Lexa.

When Clarke was brought back to Polis the first time and she saw Lexa's face, she was so angry, she could have killed her. Lexa betrayed her in the worst way, leaving her standing alone on the mountain for her and her friends to die at the hands of the mountain men. When she decided to stay in Polis, Clarke promised herself that she wasn't going to have any feelings, that it was all about upholding Lexa to her promise to the Sky People; but even then her feelings sat in the back of her head. Now as she has to say goodbye and she asks herself why she wasted so much time. She knew that she was going to have to leave eventually. She know that she couldn't stay with Lexa forever. She should have told Lexa weeks ago how she felt.

She walks to Lexa's door, knocking as a formality and moving past the guards standing watch at the door. Lexa gave the orders to stand down the night that Lexa knelt down and swore fealty to Clarke and promised to treat Clarke's needs as Lexa's. Clarke shut the door behind her. She turned and didn't see Lexa, she fought back tears. She had to go meet Octavia, but she wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye. Lexa appeared from around the corner.

Lexa looks at Clarke, it is written all over her face, "When do you leave?"

"Now". Clarke walks closer to Lexa. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You have to go back, they're your people. That's why I", love is weakness Lexa can hear Titus in her head. She gathers herself. "That's why you're you."

"Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people."

The thought of this brings Lexa's lips at the corners. She knows Clarke is being naive. She used to take these moments to retort a teaching from Titas about what it means to be a strong leader, but Lexa is not feeling strong and she wants to believe Clarke. Instead, she replies, "I hope so." Lexa extends her arm, Clarke stares into Lexa's strong eyes and she reaches for her forearm. "May we meet again,"

Clarke can see Lexa forming her wall, and she feels tears starting to form in her own eyes. She refuses to waste her last moments pretending anymore. She reaches up and pulls Lexa into her, finally their lips meet again.

Lexa is startled by the kiss, and she pulls away, a tear runs down her cheek. She has been waiting for Clarke to want her from the day that she succumbed over her anger towards Lexa and bowed down to her, restoring power to her as The Commander, but also giving Lexa hope that they could one day be more. She just didn't see it like this, not before Clarke was going to leave her. Clarke kisses her again and all of her walls crumble and any reservations slip away. She kisses her back, breathing her in. Clarke takes a step into Lexa and reaches up to untie Lexa's shirt behind her neck and continues to move her back. Lexa shudders under as Clarke moves her back towards the bed. Lexa sits back and looks up at Clarke. She wants Clarke so much, but she doesn't dare move. She sees the hunger in Clarke's eyes, the same hunger that has been inside of Lexa since the day the Clarke forced Lexa to face her feelings and her walls crumbled for the first time since Costia.

Lexa reached up, pulling Clarke onto her. Clarke parted Lexa's lips with her tongue while pressing her body into Lexa's. Lexa shudders again. Get a hold of yourself, you have wanted this for long, she thinks to herself. Lexa rolls on top of Clarke and sits her up. She pulls Clarke's shirt up and off while Clarke finishes what she started, pulling off of Lexa's shirt. Still sitting, Lexa wraps her legs around Clarke's waist as her hands explore Clarke's body. Her nipples harden under Lexa's touch. She reaches up finding Clarke's arms, moving towards her wrists. She takes hold of her hands and guides them behind Clare's back, holding both in one hand. The other hand reaches up and caresses her neck and she pulls her harder into her. She pulls away slightly, with a sly smile and moves towards her neck.

Clarke doesn't fight being in Lexa's grips. Her body aches for her touch. She feels Lexa's lips on her neck moving towards her collar bone. Lexa's she felt Lexa's tongue lightly trace a line leading to her ear. A moan escapes from Clarke's lips as Lexa nibbles on her ear, slightly putting her tongue into her ear. Clarke shudders, wanting to free her hands to pull Lexa into her. Lexa's grip tightens as her head moves down to Clarke's breast. Still holding strong, she, licks, sucks and gently pulls at Clarke's nipple, then pulls away, teasing the nipple with the tip of her tongue.

Clarke breaks her hands free, she rapidly pulls Lexa into her breast. She needs more, much more. Then she pulls Lexa's hair, forcing Lexa to break away for Clarke's breast and tilts her head up. Clarke kisses her as she lays Lexa under her. She kisses Lexa hard as she finds Lexa's hands, pulling them above Lexa's head. Clarke then pulls away and Lexa attempts to lift her head to meet Clarke's kiss, but fails as Clarke has her pinned to the bed. Then Clarke traces Lexa's top lip with the tip of her tongue slowly. She then kisses Lexa's neck, catching Lexa shiver as she grazes right below Lexa's ear, she presses harder, working her way up to the ear. She glides the tip of her tongue around the edge of Lexa's ear, while holding her to the bed. Lexa moans into her as she pushes her hips into Clarke's thigh. Clarke smiles, letting go of of Lexa's arms and she slides down kissing her breast. She licks her hard nipple while her hands work Lexa's pants, Lexa lifts her hips allowing Clarke access to take off her pants. Lexa reaches to Clarkes and together they work them of.

Now it is Lexa who is pulling Clarke towards her. She maneuvers Clarke to her back and slows down the momentum. She places her leg in between Clarke's and she feels her wetness on her thigh. She slowly lowers herself onto Clarke and kisses her tenderly, exploring Clarke's mouth with her tongue. She can feel Clarke pulling on her back, as if she could be any closer. Lexa slides down Clarke's amazing body, kissing her collar bone, her breasts, using her tongue to gently draw a line past her stomach, she looks into her eyes. She smiles as she reaches down, with one finger gliding it up, dividing her center. She pulls it up to her mouth and puts it in, tasting Clarke for the first time. Lexa holds her gaze as she lowers her head. Clarke thrust her hips up impatiently and Lexa presses her tongue into her wet center. Clarke's legs wraps around Lexa's back as she brings her closer into her. Lexa works her way up and down slowly, paying special attention to the swollen tip at the top. Every time she meets her clit, Clarke rewards her with a deep moan and Lexa can feel her legs tighten around her back. Lexa repeats the long strokes, getting faster and adding pressure. It's not long before she hears exhale deeply and her legs relax around Lexa. She knows that she should stop, but she knows that when this is over... she is not done, not yet.

She goes back to soft long strokes, but focuses lower. "Lexa... oh my god, how are you doing that, I thought I was done." Her legs stiffen again as Lexa dived deeper into Clarke's center. Clarke starts rocking into Lexa's mouth. Lexa can feel her hands on the back of her head gently pulling her into Clarke. Lexa replaces her tongue with her finger, moving in and out. She moves back to the swollen tip. "Lexa." Clarke warns. She flattens her tongue to surround Clarke's sensitive tip, moving slightly. "Lexa," this time she moans in pleasure. Her breathing gets faster and Lexa speeds her movements in rhythm. Sliding her finger in and out with ease, she adds a second finger and Clarke rocks harder into Lexa's hand and mouth. Then there was a final moan and Lexa feels Clarke's whole body loosen. Clarke reaches down and lifts her up, pulling Lexa to her.

She has never felt anything like that before. She is satisfied with every cell of her body, but she is hungry too. She kisses Lexa hard, tasting herself. She relaxes again, feeling the weight of Lexa on top of her. She feels Lexa's lips, just letting them rest momentarily in hers. Clarke lifts her hips, leading Lexa onto her back. A tear rolls down her cheek, how can she be so happy and so sad at the same time? Lexa wipes it away and gently kisses Clarke pulling her closer.

Clarke feels her hunger stirr again. She slides her hand down past Lexa's firm stomach. She places her hand on Lexa's hip, kissing her hard. Her leg divides Lexa's and her hand gentley grazes Lexa's core, just hard enough to feel her wetness, but she doesn't make contact. Lexa's face begins to harden, but her eyes give her aaway. Clarke sees Lexa's pleading look and she bends down to kiss as her hand presses firmly against Lexa's center. Lexa moans into Clarke's mouth and she wraps her arms tightly around Clarke, never wanting to let her go. Lexa drives her hips upwards into Clarke's hand and finds the wight of Clarke's thigh pressed into Lexa's core even harder. Wit this Clarke, pulls away slightly and Lexa moans for more. She is satisfied when she inserts a finger into Lexa's core. Clarke can feel Lexa's walls tighten around her finger. Lexa was so wet, allowing her to moe with ease in and out. Clarke breaks away from kissing her, sliding down her firm body. She lightly licks her nipple, causing a fierce thrust from Lexa. She pulls Clarke hader into her . Clarke puts her breast into her mouth, and then shifts away slowly until she is only holding Lexa's nipple gently between her teeth. Lexa cries out and Clark doesn't move, "I'm sorry, are you okay."

"Please don't stop, harder." Clarke does as she is commanded and tugs again at Lexa's nipple, slightly harder this time as she continues moving her finger deeper and deeper into Lexa. This time Lexa stiffles the moan and Clarke continues to repeat this. Lexa rocks harder and harder into Clarke, beginning to get louder and louder. Clarke moves down her stomach, anxious to continue her exploration.

"Clarke, don't," her eyes plead and Clarke gives her a confused look. " I want you to, I just can't let myself..."

Clarke comes up and kisses Lexa before she says another word, "in this moment, you are safe. Please." Clarke's finger is still inside and Lexa's eyes close as she nods. Clarke doesn't hesitate, not letting Lexa think anymore. Clarke places her mouth to Lexa's center and drinks her in. Lexa moves into Clarke. Clarke moves up and down, firmly with her tongue and she feels Lexa shudder. Clarke feels her walls contract around her finger as she continues to explore Lexa with her tongue. She wants Lexa to feel what she felt. Clarke removes her finger and replaces the empty place with her tongue, Lexa moans loudly. Clarke grabs her hips and rocks her into her mouth harder. Lexa reaches down pressing Clarke's head harder into her core. She shudders again and Clarke extends herself as far as she can go while beginning to touching Lexa's clit in a soft motion. She continues these movements until Lexa moans loudly and she shudders and her stops all movements. Her breathing is rapid as Lexa reaches down to Clarke, gently guiding her up. Clarke gives her a determined look and motions back down, placing her tongue at her center and slowly working her way up. Lexa moans, but she reaches down, " I need to recover, come here."

Clarke hesitantly listens to Lexa and presses her body into her's. They hold each other closely, while kissing. After a moment, Clarke panics and says, "I should get g..."

Lexa gently bites her bottom lip and then smiles as Clarke kisses her in response. "Can I see your tattoos?" Lexa sits up, showing Clarke her arms. "Turn around." Lexa slowly puts her back to Clarke's and feels Clarke touching them softly. Lexa lays down and closes her eyes, concentrating on Clarke's touch, as she runs her fingers over her tattoos.

"If Octavia and I are going to going to get the blockade by dawn..."

"Shhh." Lexa can't go there, she just wants to have Clarke by her side a little bit longer. She feels Clarke touching her back softely.

"This is beautiful."

"I got it on my ascension day, a circle for every Nightblade that died, when the commander chose me."

"Seven circles. I thought you said there were nine deficcients at your conclave?"

"There were." This is not how Lexa wanted to spend her last moments with Clarke.

"What happened to number eight?"

Lexa rolls to her back and looks at Clarke. "Can we talk about something else?"

Clarke knows this is not the time to push. She let's it go. "We don't have to talk at all." Lexa is both relieved to move on and anxious to feel Clarke under her once again. She begins kissing Clarke gently as they fall back into bed. Clarke responds with intense, deep kisses as she tries to maneuver Lexa to her back. Lexa holds firm, planting her body harder into Clarke. Clarke almost tries again, but stops when she feels Lexa's touch between her legs. Lexa moves her hand up and down with ease. Clarke's hand is resting on her back as she feels Lexa's muscles move beneath her hand. Clarke begins moving her fingers down her spine. She can feel Lexa's butt rocking up and down to Clarke's body. She continues to move her hands touching every inch she can of Lexa. She finds room between them and she places her and finds Lexa's center. Clarke smiles as Lexa continues to kiss her, moving her tongue in rhythm with Clarke's. They each moan into each other until they and rock back and forth. They both climax and everything gets still. There is nothing left to say and everything to say at the same time. They lay there holding each other.

Clarke shifts Lexa to the side and kisses her one more time before pulling away. She can't wait any longer. At this point she will need a horse to make it back in time. "I have to go." She knows it is the only way that they will be able to have peace and one day see each other again. "You must be able to enforce the blockade if it is going to work." Clarke is running around, looking for her clothes, starting to lose control. " I have to get people together to fight Pike. I will take him out if that's what it comes too." Tears are falling down her cheek as she puts on her pants. Lexa grabs her hand to steady her.

"Clarke, we will meet again. Titus has arranged you our fastest horse. It'll be okay. You will get there before dawn". Lexa grabs her own shirt and gives it to Clarke. "Take this." Clarke looks at Lexa and puts on the shirt. Lexa is slowly getting dressed herself as Clarke turns for the door. She stops.

"Lexa."

"Shhh. You have to go back. They're your people." Lexa stands, wearing only Clarke's shirt and walks to Clarke. "That's why I love you." She gives her a final kiss goodbye and she watches Clarke leave. After she is gone, Lexa whispers to herself, "May we meet again, soon."


	2. Chapter 2 - Can A Bullet Kill An Idea?

**A/N: Some crazy shit has been brought to my attention by an incredible fanfic author - tothevision. When I wrote chapter 1, it was intended to be a short to help me find peace. I find that I am now back in internal havoc again as I learn about some LGBT historical content and the serious damage that has been done with how the writers killed Lexa. To summarize, I have selected just 3 of the many reasons Lexa Deserves Better:**

 **1\. The Lesbian Death Trope -Regardless how progressive they were when writing the lesbian story line, in the end the lesbian still died a lousy death from a lazy stray bullet shot by a patriarchal figure who was trying to kill her female lover because Lexa's love for Clarke gave her more influence in Lexa's decisions than he had. The patriarchal figure couldn't sway Lexa anymore.**  
 **2\. 1 minute and 5 seconds of screen time from the time they had consummated their love to the time Lexa was shot in the gut. Lesbian love is literally depicted as a death sentence. By the way... Niylah barely escaped death herself the morning after.**  
 **3\. Lexa's an AI!? So... now you are telling me that you wrote this incredible, strong, young female leader, and she happens to be a lesbian. How groundbreaking. But then you discredit her character causing the audience to have to question what was Lexa and what was the AI. That is BEYOND BULLSHIT!**

Needless to say, I will not follow The 100 weekly. I will not continue this conversation anymore. I will spend my energy writing my own story, one I can live with. To keep the crime alive, I will kill Lexa the way it happened, but please stick with me. Erasing what happened is not the answer. This shit is real and trying to cover up history is dangerous as well. So I beg you to please stick with me through it all.

Can A Bullet Kill An Idea

Clarke stepped out of Lexa's door, closing it behind her. Everything in her body begged her to stop, to turn around and go back to the loving arms of Lexa. But, she had to press on, needing to get past the blockade before dawn. She continued to her quarters, where she could quickly grab her stuff and go. When she turned the corner, she was dumbfounded and shocked to find Murphy lying unconscious, tied to a chair. Where did he come from? Concern washed over her face when she saw the bruises and torture that he has been through.

"Murphy", she rushed to him, untying him as quickly as she could.

"He's alive." Titus appears.

Unsure of how things got here, she knew that she was in danger. "What did you do to my friend."

"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market."

Murphy starts to move, coming into consciousness. "Hey, you're okay" She reaches up to untie the red cloth wedged into his mouth.

"Please don't do that," Titus interjects. Clarke looks at Titus as he pulls a gun from behind his back. What the fuck, why does he have a gun. The sight sent an electric shock down her spine. She slowly stood raising her hands in peace.

"Titus, what is this about?"

He inches closer, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke... Truly I am." Clarke slowly backs away.

"I'm leaving, right now. Octavia's waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy, and we'll go."

"Wish I could. Lexa would never execute her duty while you live," he raised the gun to Clarke.

Clarke attempts to reason with him, "Titus... Titus, think. She's gonna know it was you."

"She'll think it was him. Skaikru weapon in the hands of Skaikru thief. She might even be angry enough to declare war!" She shoots the gun. Clarke ducks down, avoiding the bullet. She moves quickly about the room, throwing a chair at him. She runs for the door to escape and almost bumps into Lexa.

"Lexa," Clarke is shocked to see her, but before she can take it all in, she sees Lexa jolt back and a look of pain washes her face. Her breathing changes and she looks down to find that there is a whole in her stomach. Lexa looks up at Clarke before collapsing. Clarke grabs her and lowers her to the floor screaming, "No No Nu." Titus rushes over to help Lexa. "Help me get her to the bed," Clarke demands. "I need something to stop the bleeding." She applies pressure to the wound. "You'll be okay. Just lie still, OK? Lie still." Clarke is panicking as she watches her lover wither with pain.

"Don't be afraid." Lexa's face is strong, trying to comfort Clarke.

"You're gonna be fine. Just stay still." Clarke does her best to treat the wound. Lexa's breathing is uncontrolled. "She's losing too much blood." She looks at Lexa, "stay with me." Clarke, so focused on Lexa doesn't notice Titus pulling out his instruments and a hard rectangular case. When she does, "what the hell is that? Titus, what are you doing?" Clarke demands. Lexa continues to slip away as Clarke remains holding pressure to the wound. Clarke pleads with Lexa, "I will fix you. Just stay with me." She feels Titus appear to her other side, facing Lexa. "No. Get away from her."

Titus reaches up to grab Lexa's head. "Forgive me, Heda."

In her native tongue, "you will never again attempt to harm Clarke. Swear it." Titus nods.

"I swear it."

"Then do you job." She continues in her native language. "Serve the next as you have served me, Flamekeeper." Again, Titus nods in acknowledgement to the Commander's final orders to him. He turns and steps away.

"Hey, don't you dare give up," Clarke says determined.

"I'm not. My spirit will live on."

"No, I am not letting you die."

"There's nothing you can do now." Lexa is slipping away. "The next commander will protect you."

"I don't want the next commander. I want you." Clarke pleads to her lover as she continues to slip away.

"Clarke."

"I'm here." She comes closer.

"My fight is over."

"No." Clarke shakes her head, coming closer. "I won't accept that."

"You were right, Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving." Clarke reaches a comforting hand to the side of Lexa's face as she continues to slip, gasping for air.

"In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels... until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again." Clarke cries, consoling her dying lover. She kisses her one final time as Lexa slips away. Clarke closes her eyes.

Titus approaches Clarke. "I must complete the ritual. Please. The commander's spirit must be passed on." Clarke doesn't move. Fighting to stay closer to Lexa. "This is my purpose. You must allow me to complete the task. It is what the commander wanted." Clarke steps aside.

Murphy tries to pull Clarke away. "Come on, we should go."

"No." Clarke shakes him off. She is not leaving Lexa.

"Your fight is over, Lexa of Triku. The commander's fight goes on." Titus turns her around, slicing down the back of Lexa's neck. He pulls out a weird spider looking thing, with legs moving about.

Clarke watches this in confusion. "What are you doing?" As she watches everything unfold she ask, "What is that?" The wiggly things that looks like legs retreat back to the small device.

"It's an A.I." Murphy says.

"Wrong, it's the spirit of the commander." He places the AI chip into the small rectangular box, placing the box into his robe.

Titus picks up Lexa and moves to exit the room. "Let the conclave begin. The commander is dead. May her spirit choose wisely" He announces as he caries Lexa's body away. The door shuts behind them. Murphy launches himself to try to pry it open. But it remains locked. Clarke doesn't move. She focuses her trance on the spot her lover just died. The tears flow down her cheek as she goes into shock.

 **Let this be considered a record of the bullshit that continues to happen to lesbians on TV.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not to Love is Cowardly

Not to Love is Cowardly

Clarke remained in a fetal position drifting in and out of consciousness. Her stomach was in knots and she ached everywhere. Her eyes burned from crying. Her muscles sore from remaining rigid, unable to release the tension she felt all through her body. A mix of anger and confusion sent violent waves through her body. She could faintly hear Murphy trying to talk to her. Trying to get her to get up so they can figure a way out of the room. Through the night, she felt his presence pacing about the room trying different doors.

Her eyes flew open when she heard foot steps. Titus enters the room. Clarke sprang from the bed with everything that she had to attack him. He was able to contain her swinging arms instantly. He held her, then lurched forward as a chair hit him from behind, knocked him in the head. He let go of Clarke and grabbed hold of the chair from Murphy. He pulled a rag from his robe and placed it on Murphy's face. He dropped to the ground at once. Titus held a bandage to the back of his head. The bleeding was slow and he appeared to be unphased by the blow.

Clarke sat in the far corner holding her knees to her chest. She trembled with anger as she locked her eyes on Titus.

"Get out of here."

"I must take you with me. There is a couple of guards on horses awaiting to escort you back to Arkadia. Once you are inside of Arkadia, the blockade will apply to you."

Clarke was confused. She was not expecting this. "What about Murphy?" Titus didn't reply. He started grabbing her stuff. None of this was making sense. Then it hit her. "You framed him." As this realization came to her, she began to seethe. "They are going to execute him. Give him the fate of 1000 cuts." Clarke stands, stretching out her arms and her eyes turned dark. She slowly began walking towards Titus. "Use me. Execute me. Trying to kill me is the reason she is dead."

"Stop. I-."

"Finish what you started." She screamed, breathing heavily.

"I won't. I can't. I intend to fallow my order."

This made her even angrier. "You are pathetic. You raised her to be strong. To be in control. To lead her people unwavering. But you remain weak. You lost control, killing her. Killing her with a stray bullet." Clarke was exacerbated. "She was the Commander, facing death regularly and you kill her with a stray bullet."

Titus started to tread back as Clarke continued to step forward.

"You are a coward. You couldn't control her, so you intended to kill me, the one person she loved. Now you are going to execute Murphy for your crimes. Well... find another way. If you want me to comply with your plan, I am not leaving here without Murphy."

"Love is weakness," he says simply.

"I've heard that before. I'm going to kill you and you will feel just how strong love is." She lunged once again for Titus. She caught him off guard, connecting with his eye. He swiftly placed a gag on her mouth and all she saw was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- Finding Fight

Finding Fight

When she woke. She was lying flat on a bed. Her surroundings were unfamiliar at first, but as she gained consciousness she recognized it as the medication room of Arkadia. Abby flew from across the room to get to Clarke. Clarke attempted to get up, feeling very woozy. Abby places an arm on her daughter's arm forcing Clarke to lay back down. Clarke had a very numb response to her mother's touch. Her body still ached and she felt nauseous, and it all came back to her at once. She quickly turned to the side, vomiting on the floor. She shook her mom's touch off of her and began to get up again.

"I need some help." Abby called. Clarke fell back to the bed feeling more hands on her, holding her to the bed. She shook violently and began to scream.

"I'm going to kill him." She repeated over and over blocking out all of the questions and concerns that was being fired at her by Abby and Kane. She continued to fight and scream until her body gave out. She breathed heavily, but stilling her body. The hands lightened their touch on her body, but they remained there momentarily before leaving her. Clarke looked around the room. Bellamy stood at the doorway, his eyes were scared. Scared for Clarke. She turned away, from him, curling up on her side. She felt her mom's hand gently comforting her back.

"Don't touch me." She said sharply. She felt the soft touch disappeared.

"Clarke, what happened?" Kane was at her side looking into her eyes. Clarke remained silent, closing her eyes.

"Get away. Leave me alone." She didn't hear any movement at first. Then people started to shuffle.

"Clarke... I don't" Abby was pleading with her before getting interrupted.

"She said leave her alone." The mystery voice was angry, but controlled. Clarke's eyes shot open and she turned around to see Murphy pushing his way past Bellamy, almost knocking him to the floor. "She needs time. Get out." He hobbled closer to Clarke, nodding at her in understanding. Everyone began moving except for Abby. "You too," his voice was gentle. Abby looked at Clarke, but then got up to move. Murphy stepped behind everyone ushering them out. "I will explain everything. Just give me a moment with Clarke." Bellamy stepped aside but remained at the door. His expression towards Murphy was pure anger. "Out," Murphy said to Bellamy. Bellamy didn't move.

Clarke cleared her throat, bringing her attention to Bellamy. She nodded at him, pleading to him to step out. Bellamy hesitated before moving and shut the door behind him. Murphy sat down in the seat by Clarke where her mom was sitting just moments ago.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke was really confused, but relieved to have him there. At least he knows. She doesn't have to make sense of her anger to him. Memories continued to flood her mind. "He was going to frame you. I can't believe you are here. How did that happen?" She breathed out in a whisper.

"I don't know. I woke up by your screaming. I was in the room next to you." He just sat there taking in what Clarke said. "What that hell," he said, hitting is fist to his leg. It was clear to Clarke that he didn't know that he was being framed. "I hate that guy." They sat there in silence together while the minutes passed. "What do I tell them?"

"Tell them everything you know." Clarke turned over. She heard him get up. "Wait. Don't tell them that Titus was going to frame you. They will have questions that we can't answer." He nodded.

Clarke turned back around, staring blankly at the wall. She stayed that way as she watched the shadows drift across her wall. Clarke has no sense of how much time has passed before she heard a knock. Her thoughts floated around, shifting to remembering Lexa, her face, her touch. When it got to hard, she focused on a small speck in the wall. Watching it, connecting it to other specks and crevits, creating an odd shape. It helped when it was too hard.

She heard a knock. She didn't respond and her body was still turned away from the door. It opened and she heard footsteps coming to her side of the bed.

"Clarke," a voice said softly. "I brought you something to eat. You should really try to take a couple of bites." Octavia pulled a chair up to her side to face her, but not too close. Clarke closed her eyes. She couldn't push Octavia away. Clarke remembered wanting to meet Octavia, to show her that she was still the person that Octavia needed her to be. That she could be the leader that she could count on. Now, it doesn't feel like she has anything left to give anyone, let alone _her people._

"I'm sorry about Lexa." Octavia just sat there, looking at Clarke. "Clarke, nothing has changed, we still need you. The commander gave us 3 days before they attack, and it's approaching sun down of day 1. Pike is still in control and who knows what he plans." Octavia waited again. Clarke could feel the frustration building in Octavia. "Did you at least hear me?" Clarke opens her eyes to look at Octavia. She slowly raised her head, propping her pillow up. Her body started to talking to her, mostly telling her that she needed to use the bathroom. She glanced at the food, she could care less about eating.

"You don't understand, I have nothing to give right now," Clarke murmured.

"You're wrong. I may be the only person capable of understanding," her tone was harsh. "Do you think it has been easy for me? Really, is that it?" Octavia controlled her breathing, calming herself before continuing. "Lincoln has been taken as a reaper, twice. I watched our people torture him, when he was caught trying to help me. I watched him die, then come back to life. Now he is captive, in our jail cells, because Pike has lost his damn mind." Her tone was sharp again. "Clarke, there is another problem. I don't know how to explain it; it's something that you are going to have to see for yourself." She stood up. "You need to get up!" Clarke could feel the tears trickling down her face. Octavia reached for the door before turning to face Clarke. "I never stopped. You are going to have to figure it out." She left the room.

Octavia was right about one thing, staying in this bed isn't going to help anything. Clarke hesitated before sitting up slowly, swinging her legs over the edge. She used the bathroom and looked at the food. Her stomach turned and she decided to wait. She did take a few small sips of water. It felt really good as it trickled down her throat. It was sore from the screaming and crying. She sat back on the bed. She wanted to lay down, but she forced herself up. It was too tempting to sit in the bed and she move to the chair. The words of Octavia swirled in her head. She forced herself to find some fight as questions started to itch her brain. Slowly, the intense cloud of pain and sorrow shifted, slowly making room for other thoughts. The pain remained heavy, but in a different way. Not all consuming like before, but something she could carry with her as she thought about everything here.

Who was the new commander? Whoever it was, honored Lexa's ordered, at least for three days. How far were they from bringing down Pike?

Murphy knocked on the door. Clarke nodding, granting him entrance. "It's good to see you up." He takes the seat on the other side of the bed. He glances at the untouched food. "Abby and Kane want to come talk to you, fill you in on what's going on."

"What is going on?"

"Pike is gearing up something. He has most of the guards standing at the gate, watching the grounders. He's been in his office, people have been coming in and out. He also has a guard outside your door. There is another problem, Theloneous is still bonkers beyond crazy and he is converting people left and right into the mental house." Clarke didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Why is there a guard at my door?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean Theloneous is converting people? How?" Clarke sits up with interest.

"He has these chips. He claims that they take you to the City of Light if you ingest it. He has people taking them left and right. After they do, they are different. He says it takes away all pain." Clarke has heard enough. She stands up and heads for the door. "Um... I'm not one who cares or anything, but it's crazy out there. You'll need your strength." He motions at the food.

Clarke looks at the plate and says, "Not today." She flashes him a smirk. "And you can't pretend any longer, you do care." She grabs the door. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Murphy."

She's not sure where she is going, but stepping out of her room is a start at least. The guard steps up to her, standing too close for comfort.

"Ma'am. Come with me. The chancellor wants to meet with you."

"Really. I'll have my person call his person and we'll set something up real soon." She looks at his name tag. "Thanks Raul."

He grabs her arm. The unwanted touch causes her to lift her arm up, hitting him in the nose. The guard, now with a bloody nose, takes out the electric wand. She hears the buzz as he flips it on.

"Stand down," A voice booms from behind them.

Clarke turns around and sees Bellamy. "You have to come with me, Princess." Clarke grunts towards Bellamy. She was still very pissed at him for handcuffing her to the table the last time they met. She sees no way out and begrudgingly follow him.


	5. Chapter 5- Falls and Shifts

Falls and Shifts

Titus was looking at Clarke and Murphy lying unconscious on the floor. He wasn't expecting anyone, with the distraction of the conclave and the festivities that follows. He had to make sure that he would not be overheard confronting them. No one could know that he killed the Commander. As soon as he left, he was surprised to find Aiden standing at the other side of the door, calmly waiting for him. He now possessed the spirit of the Commander. "The killer is ready for his execution." Aiden just looked at him hard. He had two guards accompanying him.

"Take them to the pit," The Commander barked. Be sure to lock them up as I instructed. The guards stepped pass Titus, entering the room.

"What of Clarke?" Titus asked. "Lexa wanted me to escort her past the blockade."

The face on the Commander hardened, "Was this before or after you shot her." Aiden took a step closer to Titus.

Titus had a look of shock. He took a deep breath. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to."

Aiden stood there, eyes locked on Titus. "I'm sorry Titus."

Before Titus understood what that meant. He was knocked out from behind. He woke up as water hit his face. He stood to find Aiden above him with an empty bucket, looking down. Aiden, was only 13, but the spirit of the commander fits him well. He already appeared stronger and had great control. This reminded him of Lexa. He glanced around, recognizing the room. It was the same pit where he imprisoned several folks over the years, sometimes torturing them if necessary to get information.

"What is this?" Titus snared. It was just the two of them.

"This is the end for you." Titus looked up at his Commander. Then he dropped his head, closing his eyes.

"I told you it was an accident. I didn't mean to." Titus was defeated, but he managed to get this out, if not for the Commander, but for himself.

"No, you just meant to kill her lover." Aiden crouched down, meeting Titus's level. "As the Commander didn't listen to you anymore, you had to take matters into your own hands." Aiden took a minute, letting is words sink into Titus. "How can I possibly keep you as my Flamekeeper if I can't trust you." Aiden got up and turned to walk away.

"How did you know?" Titus was ready to accept his fate, but he had to know how.

Aiden turned. "At my conclave, I saw it all. I saw all of the deaths from the previous Commander's." He turned back and exited the pit, leaving Titus alone.

* * *

Aiden found his guards standing at the door. "They are ready to depart." The report came from the shorter guard. Aiden took this in. He headed outside to where they were waiting. He found two horses pulling a flat wagon, it was covered. The Commander peaked in, confirming that Clarke and the other boy where there, laying unconscious. He went to the driver.

"Take them back. Tell them I will honor Lexa's blockade for three days. If they can't take down their chancellor, then we will attack. Warn them, if they want peace, this is their last chance at it." The guard acknowledged the message and took off.

* * *

The morning sun was blinding as the driver of the wagon approached the ready blockade. He was approached as he got closer to the gates of Arkadia. A guard was standing in front, blocking him from continuing on his path. He stopped, stepping off of the wagon.

"What is in the wagon."

"Wanheda and another Skaikru boy."

"You cannot pass. We have orders to kill any Skaikru outside of the gate." This guard seemed all too happy about this.

The driver, tired from driving for the last several hours grunted. "I have orders from the Commander."

"Impossible. The Commander is dead. Word got to us this morning." He had a very puzzling look on his face.

"The conclave is complete. These orders are from Commander Aiden." The guard was furious, but he stepped aside.

Seeing the frustration, the driver stepped up close to his ear. "Hang in there my friend. The Commander sends a deadline. They have three days to complete their task at hand." There was a smile on both of their faces. There was such a mix of reactions to the Skaikru people. Some of the grounders were grateful for them stopping the reaping and killing the Mountain Men, but most were angry and didn't trust this outside group. They didn't understand why the commander wasn't attacking them, especially after they killed 300 of their warriors.

The driver jumped on the wagon, and rode up to the gate. "Let me pass. I have brought Wanheda." The gate did not budge, but then he heard some yelling from behind it.

"Open the gates, they have Clarke." Finally the gates opened and he rode inside, stopping just after entering. He heard the gates closing behind them. A young man approached him.

"I have a message for your chancellor." The driver got off of the wagon standing face to face. The tension was thick.

"Where's Clarke?"

"She is safe, in the back of the wagon." The man walked, lifting the cover off enough to see them. Panicked, he jumped up reaching in. This made the driver angry. He pulled him down and out of the wagon. "I told you she is safe. She is just knocked out. You can have her as soon as you deliver my message to your chancellor."

"What keeps me from killing you and taking her right now?" This caused chuckle from the driver. He appreciated the bravery, but did not take this as a threat from him. He was too small and seemed young.

"Well, even if it was your lucky day; what would you do about the thousands of guards outside of your walls. I am bringing you a gift. Technically we have orders to kill her for being outside of Arkadia today." He smiled as the other guy's anger became more and more visible. "Like I said, I have a message for your Chancellor."

The man took this in, trying to keep control. "I am Monty. I report directly to the Chancellor." This was satisfying enough to the driver. The outcome of possible war was enticing enough to let things be.

"Our Commander gives you three days. If anyone makes a move outside of these walls before your chancellor has lost his command, they will die. If you do not overthrow your command before nightfall of the third day, we have orders to attack."

Monty took in the information. "Got it. Can I take Clarke now?" He breathed this out. He was so angry.

"Yes, take your Wanheda and don't forget the boy, he is your gift as well." Monty scuffed at the word gift when it was referred to John Murphy. He was sending orders to the other guards around them and they came over and took to two unconscious people off of his wagon. The driver cleared his throat. "One last thing Monty, the Commander says this is your last chance at peace." He jumped back onto the wagon and turned it around in a wide circle. The gates opened and he exited Arkadia.

* * *

Monty watched as the guards placed Clarke and Murphy on flat stretchers and took them inside. He gave orders to the remaining guards to stay alert before turning to go inside and deliver the message.

He found Pike meeting with other members of the council.

"Sir, I have a message for you from the grounders."

"Great. What else do they want, other than me dead. We already know about the blockade." Octavia informed Pike herself. He should have detained her on site, but it seems that he had too much on his plate. He had hoped that Bellamy would be able to find out what moves Kane was planning by following Octavia. Monty continued.

"They said we have three days for you to step down." Pike became enraged by this. Threatening his leadership. "If you do not, they will attack." Monty took a minute before delivering this next part. Monitoring Pike's reaction. "They said this is the last chance for peace."

"Peace!" Pike scoffed out. "They don't know peace." He started walking around his council. Members of the council had looks of concern on their faces. "They don't command us!" He continued to pace.

"What do you want to do?" Bellamy asked. "People are very unsettled."

"One more thing." Monty seemed a bit more hopeful. "They brought us a gift with their message. Clarke and John Murphy were delivered to us unconscious." There was a gasp and soft murmurs from the council trying to make sense of this. "I had them brought to Dr. Griffin."

Pike saw the mixed emotions in the room. He knew instantly Clarke was a threat. He couldn't lock her away. She was too beloved for taking out the Mountain. "We are fighting two wars." He growled You have selected me because you know that I know what is best for us. That I will fight whoever I have to to protect our people."

Monty could see that he was unraveling. Pike took Bellamy by the collar. "Go check on Clarke. Report to me when she wakes up."

* * *

Kane and Abby were listening to all of this unfold on the secret radio. As soon as Abby heard Clarke's name, she raced to the medic room. Kane stayed with his ear to the radio gathering as much information as he could. He could feel the tide rising. It was almost time. Octavia came back last night, Indra was located outside with a small grounder army, willing to reinforce Kane if needed. He became more and more hopeful with each word of the message, especially listening to Pike lose it. The radio went silent. Kane was headed out of the door to check on Clarke.


	6. Chapter 6- 3 Days Grace (Part 1)

As Clarke followed Bellamy, she hardly recognized Arkadia. So much has happened here since she left to go into the woods. She looked at Bellamy as she thought of that day, saying goodbye to him. They are so different than the people they were. They are so different from each other. They had been through so much together, it was weird to walk down these halls silently feeling so fare a part from him. He never trusted the grounders, but watching Olivia love Lincoln helped him come a long way. Clarke wondered how things are with Octavia and Bellamy. She guessed not good considering that Octavia had to rescue Clarke from him the last time he walked her down these halls. At least this time she is not handcuffed.

They approached a door at the end of a hallway. Clarke stopped and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's an order from the chancellor."

"Not that. Why are you siding with Pike? You are on the wrong side of this. You massacred grounders sent to protect you. You were wrong and you are wrong now."

Bellamy was furious. "At least I wasn't making love with the enemy." He smirked at Clarke before opening the door. Clarke went from anger to sadness. He didn't understand what he was saying, acting like it was an insult. She almost pitied him. He was so lost.

Pike stood with his back turned, looking at the wall, deep in concentration.

"Clarke Griffon. It's been a long time." He turned meeting Clarke's gaze. "I'm so glad that you found your way home," he said all of this in a greeting tone. Clarke glared at him. "I have a few questions." He stood there waiting for Clarke to bite. Clarke had nothing to say to him. He had a slight look of amusement on his face.

"What do you know about their army? Who is the acting commander?" Clarke remained silent. "As I understand it. You were in Polis representing us as an ambassador of the 13th clan. Right?"

"You were there, you know the answer." That amused look returned. He's playing with her, sizing her up.

"Yes, I guess my confusion is, when we sent the message that we didn't want to be a part of the 13th clan, why didn't you come home?" Now the smirk was very visible. "That's right, you did. The bigger question is why did you leave?"

Angrily, Clarke repeated, "You sent a message? No, you slaughtered a sleeping army. You are a coward and a murderer."

Clarke could tell that he was a bit frustrated, "Aren't you a murderer. In fact, I heard that you burned 300 of the grounders alive. Not to mention taking out the Mountain Clarke, you should know as well as anyone, leaders have to make hard choices to save their people."

"I didn't have a choice. I never have a choice. You did. What even gave you the right to think it would be okay to do that?"

"I did what is best for my people, our people." He was calm. "I don't need anyone's permission. I am the chancellor." Clarke took this in.

"Well Pike, I didn't vote for you and if you don't give up your position, I guess you'll be the chancellor that leads us to our ending, in a matter of days." Clarke was now wearing the smirk as she got up to leave the room. Bellamy stood at the door.

"Stop there, I-" Pike raised his voice.

"Or what. Are you threatening me? If you see me as such a threat, then just throw me in jail." He remained still. She knew it would be a stretch for him to justify it. If he did, then at least no one could bother her and she could grieve in peace. She turned back to the door and walked past Bellamy.

When she stepped out of Pike's office, she felt drained, weak. She made her way back to her room in the medic station. Her mom was busy, running about. Abby stopped as soon as she saw Clarke. She hesitantly followed Clarke into her room. When her mom shut the door, Clarke turned and ran to her. She hurt so much. Her mom wrapped her arms around Clarke and held her as Clarke cried. Clarke let it all go and let herself be held while she cried with everything that she had left. They sat in this for a long time.

"I'm sorry Lexa. She shouldn't have died that way. She deserved better." Clarke just lied in her bed, closing her eyes, listening to her mom. Her mom sat with her, not saying another word. It was perfect. Clarke drifted off to memories of Clarke sitting with Lexa.

Lexa was lying on the couch, reading. The sun was hitting her in a way that made Clarke's heart beat faster. Clarke was sitting in a chair next to the couch, memorizing every line of the Commander's face. Clarke wished that she had her drawing materials with her, but she was content in the peace. Clarke looked down at the book in her hands and tried to focus. After a few moments of reading, she could feel Lexa's gaze on her. Clarke looked up, catching Lexa's eyes. She smiled and Lexa gave that ever so soft smile that she often times did with Clarke. They both returned to there books. It wasn't long before Lexa was dozing off. Clarke took this moment to grab her drawing pad and began to sketch Lexa's beautiful face.

Clarke held on to that memory until she drifted off to sleep. When she started to wake up, saw the glare of the moon in her room. She wanted to drift off again, but her body wouldn't rest. Waves of grief slid through her core. Clarke sat up, glancing around her room. She saw a fresh plate of food on the table by her bed. She grabbed a piece of bread and took small bites as she sipped on water. Her stomach was still swirling with feelings of grief, but she felt so weak and hungry. Each bite eased some of the hunger pain. She decided it was past time to wash up. We were approaching day two and Clarke began to care, if for nothing else, but to bring down Pike.

She felt refreshed now that she was clean. She took the rest of the bread and went outside. It was an incredible site. The space beyond the gate had thousands upon thousands of small lit torches. She couldn't believe they were back here to this same spot they were the night that she had to kill Finn to spare him the torture of 18 deaths by the grounders. That was the night she asked Lexa to spare his life, to no avail. Thoughts of a strong Lexa with war paint sitting on her throne infiltrate her mind. Clarke closed her eyes, breathing in the night air, feeling a slight breeze. When she opened her eyes again, she could see a faint light from an approaching sunrise.

Octavia sat next to Clarke. "It's good to see you getting some fresh air." Octavia trained her glance at the sunrise.

"Thanks." There were guards standing around in pairs. They seemed to be all over, but less than she expected. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we better figure out something fast. Honestly, if we can't take out Pike, then we deserve what's coming."

"I know."

"Clarke, I want you to know that I am sorry about Lexa. I could see how special you were to each other." Octavia shifted in her seat. Clarke knew it was hard for her to sit here, extending condolences. "Maybe I'll see you at breakfast. Hang in there." With that Octavia stood and walked away. Clarke sat there for what seemed like a half hour before standing and stretching. The sun was bright enough that Clarke might find other people awake. She headed for the open dining area.


	7. Chapter 7- 3 Days Grace (part 2)

Clarke decided to join everyone for the first time in months. She walked to the open eating area; there were several scattered tables. Two tables full of people caught her eye, about twenty of them sitting with Thelonius. It was a weird site to see such a large group sitting so still, eating their breakfast in silence. In the other corner, she met eyes with Bellamy. He was wearing the dark jacket that all of the guards wore, eating breakfast, his face was stern.

She grabbed some food and sat down with her mom and Kane. She sensed all sorts of whispers around her. "Good morning Clarke." Kane was all smiles, genuinely glad to see her.

"Morning." She looked down at her food and forced a bite here and there. It was still chili with a slight breeze, the sun had just crept over the horizon. She sensed eyes and ears on her from around the room. Clarke didn't care, she did her best to listen to the mundane talk, dipping in and out. At one point she even tried to take part, but nothing felt right. It was too soon. Clarke could sense unrest in the room, people worried about the grounders. But, she also felt hard stares directed at her from a few people throughout the room. She tried to sit there still, pretending like she was okay, but she had had all she could take. She was irritated and had to get away from everyone.

"Traitor." She heard from behind her.

"Go back to the grounders, commander-concubine," someone mocked.

Clarke didn't understand how she became the target. "How dare you, all of you. Everything I was doing in Polis was to save Arkadia." People scoffed, some whispering expletives under their breath. "Well you can all go float yourselves because I'm done. I'm not sure Arkadia is a place worth saving anymore." The room had a gentle roar to it. Kane stood up trying to calm people. Clarke felt defeated, but then she saw Octavia and took a deep breath.

She cleared her throat to speak once more, this time trying harder to channel the leader that Lexa saw in her. Kane saw her reset herself. "Quiet everyone." Kane yelled. The room responded with a dull murmur.

"You voted for Pike and look where it's gotten you. Now, Arkadia is surrounded, on the brink of another war with the grounders. But," she pauses, "this time they offer us a way to have peace. I know that some of you don't want to trust them, but trust me when I say that the only way for us to get out of this alive is peace with the grounders.? The room became a bit settled. Clarke continued, "Pike asked me if I knew anything about their army. The only thing that I know for sure is that they have enough to kill us all." Clarke hoped it was enough. Octavia nodded and Clarke left the open eating area.

* * *

Kane felt the energy shift in the room. There has been so much unrest since the sight of the grounders. He could tell that they were starting to accept that Clarke was right. It was time. Kane looked around the room, "It's time to end this. We don't have to trust the grounders, but we must not trust Pike. His leadership has failed us all." The room was a buzz. "There is hope for Arkadia and it begins with removing Pike."

Kane began walking, heading right for Pike's office. He looked back to see Octavia, Abby. A few other people from the dining area joined him as he marched.

He got to the door and opened it. Pike wasn't to be found, there wasn't anyone in there.

"Hands up." They all turned and saw Pike, Bellamy, and a couple other guards with guns pointing at them.

"No! You must be stopped. You are leading us to our deaths." Kane pulled out his handgun and Octavia pulled her sword. Things were very tense.

With hesitation, Bellamy lowered his weapon. "I can't do this. She's my sister."

* * *

Miller saw Clarke's speech. Kane gave him the signal nod, it was his cue to act. He raced to the cells, and unlocked it releasing everyone. He informed them what was happening and made sure that folks were armed. "Pike is going down, and it is happening now."

"Come with me, I have some friends that are ready to help." Lincoln motioned them to follow him. Lincoln came to the wall that had a secret entrance to the outside. He opened it and called out in grounder language. Indra and 5 other grounders came in with their swords in hands. They were hiding in boxes under a cover, looking like supplies. They had been there for over a day. All together there were about 15 people headed for Pike's office.

"How?" Miller asked Lincoln.

"You know those notes that you were passing between me and Octavia? This was all her."

When they turned the corner, they were met with resistance by 3 guards. The guards looked more scared than ready to fend them off. "Stop, they are not to be in here."

Miller stood in front of everyone, talking to his once comrades. "We have to stop Pike. Do you guys really feel good about everything that is going on right now?" Without a response, the three guys stepped aside to let the large group by. As they forged on, Miller looked back. He saw Clarke and several others had joined. By the time they got Pike's office, there were about 40 people.

Pike was in a stand off with Kane.

"This ends now!" Clarke bellowed through the hall.

Pike looked back to see the numbers surrounding him. He seethed, but lowered his weapon, raising his arms above his head. He dropped to his knees. Kane restrained him in cuffs and walked him to the holding cell. Kane looked at Abby, "organize another vote, it seems that the people have changed their minds."

* * *

Clarke went to the gates, ordered them opened. She walked right up to the entrance with Indra and the few grounders with her. They shook as Clarke said thank you and goodbye. Indra had already said her good-byes to Octavia, Kane, and Lincoln. "Let there be peace." Indra smirked at this, not sure that there will ever be peace.

Later that night, a vote took place and Kane was inaugurated as the new Chancellor of Arkadia.


	8. Chapter 8- Now What?

Chapter 8- Now What?

When Clarke returned to the medic station after the vote, Abby was there, picking up her room. Abby looked up to see her approaching, "Clarke, I'm gonna need this room to stay empty. This is one of the few rooms that we have sanitized and that we use for procedures. I have had quarters set up for you, not far from mine. It is smaller, but you have your own room and you won't hear us working around you anymore."

Clarke was unaffected by this change. It really didn't matter to her where she slept, just as long as she had a place to go to be alone. Clarke didn't really have many possessions to take with her. Very few items came back with her from Polis. Between her and Abby, they gathered everything. Abby was sure to grab the sketch pad and some colored pencils that she gave to Clarke shortly after returning home. She used to love to draw, but now it just feels empty. Staring at a blank page, expecting herself to be able to fill it with anything intensifies the emptiness that is inside of her. She hasn't even picked them up.

On their way to her new room, Clarke runs into Raven. She was going every which way, very focused on the task at hand. When Raven first bumped into Clarke, her face barely acknowledge her. Then when she took a good look a Clarke, there was a spark of recognition and her face lit up.

Caught off guard, Clarke said, "Uh, hi Raven."

"Oh, hi Clarke. Wow, I didn't even see you. How are you? It's so good to run into you, literally." Raven was acting very strange. At first it was like she didn't remember her, now it was as if she was saying hi to her long lost best friend. Joy radiated from her.

Clarke automatically forced a response, "Thanks, good to see you too." She sounded more upbeat than she had energy for. She must be responding to Raven's up beat charisma. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. All of my pain is gone and I've been able to get back to work." Clarke was surprised to hear that. Clarke saw how injured she was in Mount Weather, she even took turns supporting Raven on their trek back home.

Surprised, "Wow Raven, that's pretty amazing."

"It is Clarke." She looks briefly off to the side before continuing, " Red says she can help you with your pain too. You should talk to Thelonious about it and he will show you the way to the City of Light."

"Who is Red and what are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah, my apologies. Red is incredible, she takes away all of the pain."

Interested, Clarke asked, "even the pain of losing Finn?"

Raven expression was unchanged, "yes. It's amazing. Listen, I gotta run, but think about what I said. Red know that she can help you too." Off she went. Clarke watched her leave, limping slightly, but moving without any regard for her injured leg.

Clarke looked for her mom and saw Abby standing nearby, watching her. "That was weird." Clarke said to her mom. She has never seen Raven that happy.

"Yeah, and it's not just her." Abby turns and begins walking in the same direction they were when Clarke bumped into Raven. Abby waited until the hall was clear and she lowered her voice, "more and more people are ingesting a special chip, supposedly taking them to the _City of Lights_. Especially recently; with the grounders holding fort outside the gates and the growing tension that was between Pike and Kane, it's all been a lot for people. Some have resorted to taking this magic chip to help them cope. Everyone is just looking for help."

"Wow, that is scary. The person I ran into today was nothing like the Raven that I knew." Abby turned right, leading Clarke to small room. "What else do you know about these chips and the City of Lights?"

"I have been analyzing one in the lab, but I haven't been able to figure much out. I can't find anything biological about it. I don't know how it works to change people or to take their pain away. I did a full work up on Raven after she took it and the results were conclusive. It did take all of her pain away and all of her levels were within normal range, so it's not drug induced. The strangest thing I have encountered was talking to Theloneous. I brought up Wells to him, and he was blank, not even recognizing that I was talking about his son. I have never seen anything like it. Whatever it is, it is taking more away than just the pain."

Clarke finished talking to her mom and said goodnight. She was finally left alone after a long day. She looked at the few items that she had. She was immediately drawn to Lexa's shirt. Abby must have changed her into fresh clothes when Clarke was unconscious. She curled up in the bed with Lexa's shirt, breathing it in. She looked around her new space, it was smaller and smashed in between other living quarters. She felt more at home here. It reminded her of the space that she grew up in on the Ark. Clarke didn't even realize that she was crying, but she felt the small puddle of tears gathering on her pillow. Again she was going to have to face the night; the darkness, memories of killing, and feeling the intense loss of Lexa. Clarke gripped the shirt harder trying to wish it all away some how. Raven's words stabbed at the back of her head.

What would Clarke be right now if she didn't have any pain? The thought of it scared her, she didn't think there would be anything left. She spent so much time with Lexa, denying her feelings for her when she was sleeping right down the hall. The thought of wishing her pain away now felt like a huge betrayal. All Clarke had left of Lexa was the pain of her void, she wasn't ever going to let that go, especially if that meant that she may end up forgetting about her all together.

The night was going by too slow. The thought of most everyone sleeping made the space outside the privacy of her room more enticing. She decided to get up and get out for some fresh air. Clarke took a seat by a dying fire, looking up at the stars. They were especially bright tonight and the moon was almost full. Clarke doesn't remember looking up at the stars like this since she lived by herself in the woods. She wish that she could just go off on her own, back into the woods and be truly alone. Being here was suffocating, surrounded by people that love her, people that wanted to help her. No one could help her and she didn't want any of their forced sympathies. She wished she could leave right now and just be back in the woods alone, but leaving right now was impossible. Kane just became chancellor again and she didn't even know who the new Chancellor was. Peace, if you could call it that was on shaky ground.

Even though they overthrew Pike, and the barricade was lifted it seems that the grounders weren't going too far away. Clarke could see small fires further out in the distance, she could only assume the fires belonged to the grounders. There were fewer guards out here and Kane tried his best to try to calm the tension in Arkadia since being elected last night, but there was a long way to go before people were going to feel safe again. As far as she knew, Pike was still locked up. The grounders are probably waiting to get him, so they could get their traditional justice.

Clarke saw the sky lighten in the distance. The sun was coming and there were more footsteps around her than she felt comfortable with. Once she was back to her new living quarters, she decided to try to finally get some sleep. She found Lexa's shirt and once again curled up in the bed and closed her eyes.

She woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door, it was fully light outside. She bolted up, regaining her surroundings. She heard a knock again and she got up to open the door. She saw Murphy standing behind it. She grunted and turned around, heading back towards her bed, sitting on it and looking at him. "What the hell do you want, Murphy?"

"Good afternoon to you too, princess. I just came by to see how you were doing. I heard you made quite the speech yesterday at breakfast. I was catching up on sleep myself. Too bad I missed it."

"Yeah, so?" Clarke was very impatient. She really was finally getting good sleep and she didn't understand what he was buttering her up for.

"So... any chance you have seen what I was talking about with Theloneous and his robot cult?" Clarke just stared at him. Murphy continued slightly exasterbated, "well, what are we going to to about them?"

Clarke chuckled at this. "We, my friend, we aren't going to do nothing about this." Clarke was concerned, but she didn't want to encourage this _us_ mentality with Murphy or really anyone.

Murphy was defensive and short, "well princess, you better figure something out because they are dangerous. That A.I. thing that Thelonious worships and follows around like a puppy, that is the thing that ended the world 98 years ago." This caught her attention, but Murphy was heading out the door pissed off.

"Murphy, what do you mean?"

He turned to her, "Listen, you need to get your head out of your ass. I told you that it was crazy. I know you want to hide in your room crying about your girlfriend, well, too bad! He needs to be stopped and I don't trust anyone else. These people," he said pointing outside her room, "they are crazy, all of them. They have put me in jail, sent me to Earth as a disposable science project, and everyone continues to treat me like a criminal." Clarke saw the hurt on his face. He hated being here as much as she did. "One last thing, word is spreading; whoever the new Commander is, well, they're on their way here."

With that final blow, he left. Clarke laid back down, just wishing all of this would just stop and she could just try to teach herself how to breath again. She wasn't ready for any of this.


	9. Chapter 9- Hard Request

Hard Request

Clarke had gone out to grab a little something for lunch and brought it back to her room to eat in peace. She was eating when she heard a knock at her door and she looked up, saying "come in". She was sitting and eating, reflecting on what Murphy said. Kane peaked his head in, "is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He stepped in, grabbing a chair and sitting down. "I just wanted to pop in and see how you are doing. Also, I wanted to thank you for your speech at breakfast the other day."

Clarke watched Kane suspiciously. She has learned one thing about people in power, they never act without having a reason. "You're welcome." She focused her glance on her food.

"I haven't seen you around much. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Clarke snapped, she heard her cold response. She wanted to be able to take her wall down a bit. Kane has been supportive of her. He was a huge advocate in building peace with the Grounders and becoming the 13th clan. "Since I left this place, it has become so different now or maybe I'm so different."

Kane nodded at this. "Well, you have been through a lot." Clarke shifted, she did not want this conversation to continue. Kane must have sensed this, "Tell me about Polis, please?" Clarke breathed easier with the safe topic change.

She recalled how enamored Kane was with Polis. He sat down to dinner the night they were accepted as the 13th clan and talked excitedly about his day, exploring Polis. "I don't know what to say. I spent the majority of my time inside the thunderous barracks. I really had no need to go anywhere." Clarke felt sheepish. Everything she was saying was pointing right back to Lexa. "I never experienced Polis, not the way I remember you describing it. I did get to see a lot of how they worked or at least how Lexa led her people. She was an incredible commander." Clarke continued to look at her food. It felt weird but good to be opening up a bit. It was really weird that she was opening up to Kane.

"Lexa was no doubt one of the strongest leaders that I have ever encountered, if not the strongest. She was very intelligent matched with a unique ability to lead courageously." Kane looked deep in thought. "The day that I met her, I mistook her for an innocent child, she even had me thinking that she was crippled." He smiled quickly. "But she was shrewd and a potent. Theloneous had a knife to her throat, not knowing who she was and in a matter of seconds, she had him pinned under her with the knife to his throat." Kane got up, walked to the corner of the room and glanced out the window. With a gentle voice, "Do you know who the new commander is?"

Clarke looked up, caught off guard. "No."

"You said that you saw how Lexa worked, how she was as Commander." He turned back to her. "Clarke, I need your help. I don't know what they want or why the Commander is coming; but, it would seem fitting to have you accompanying me, the once Ambassador."

"What? You want me to represent us as the Ambassador?" Clarke was beyond flustered. What the hell was he trying to do, being all nice, to what, throw her right back out into the Grounder world.

"Sure, If we get that far, I would love for you to continue as our Ambassador." He finally noticed her reaction. "I'm sorry Clarke, I'm not explaining myself well." He cleared his throat and sat back down. "You have lived with them, learning all about their culture and how to respect the Commander. I need your help, I am feeling unprepared with no way to prepare for this and we need this peace." He sighed, "Whoever it is, they must care for you or, you wouldn't be here, now. Please, Clarke." With that he got up and headed for the door.

Clarke got up behind him. Anger filled her eyes. "If you want my help in the future, just ask. Don't you dare ever play with my emotions, trying to manipulate me again." Her voice was deep and in control. Kane seemed upset by this response.

"I never meant to manipulate you. I just wanted to have a normal conversation and for you, right now, there is no normal conversation. All you can think about is Lexa. It's all over your face. You won't even leave your room in the day time." He took a deep breath, trying to reset himself. "Clarke, I'm sorry. Maybe, I went about this all wrong. I didn't lie to you; I do think Lexa was incredible and I also do need your help."

Clarke took a step back. She was still pissed, but his apology felt genuine. "Fine. I will help you with this, but there is no way in hell I'm going back to Polis to be the Ambassador."

"Great. Thank you. I will send someone for you in the next couple of hours, whenever they arrive." With that he turned to leave.

* * *

Indra just finished her walk back to Polis. Back to what though? She had already sent the message about the Arkadia revolt through a Grounder messenger, on horseback.

Before she left, she was all to complacent to be left alone, to drown in self pity. That was before Octavia came and shook her out of it. When Octavia convinced her to go, she was hoping to see Skaikru implode, but even that was unsatisfactory. Now upon returning home, Indra wasn't sure what or where her place in this world was, especially since hearing about the death of Commander Lexa. She was going to have to find a new path that fit her, but not tonight. She decided to pick up where she left off, at the local tavern, sharing a jug and exchanging old battle stories of her glory days.

When she walked in, it felt good to scan the room and know about everyone in there. The tavern server was preparing a jug of spirit, just for her upon seeing her walk in. She was happy to sit down and just be. She was exchanging common pleasantries and started sipping her drink when a guard of the Commander approached her. "Indra of Trikru." Indra nodded in acknowledgment. "Come with me."

Indra was feeling tired and annoyed, but snapped into her warrior self and followed the guard without hesitation, leaving behind her spirit. "What is this about?" She asked as they departed the tavern.

"The Commander has requested you." With that, they headed for the barracks to meet with the Commander. Indra didn't know what to make of this, but she was intrigued to see if the rumors were true about Aiden completing the conclave. He was such a young boy, but showed great promise. Indra loved her home and up till recently, everything that she ever did was to help it prosper.

When they entered the Heda chambers, Aiden was sitting on his newly inherited throne. Indra had seen Lexa in that same seat for almost a decade, seeing him there felt like a betrayal to the once great Heda that Indra served so closely. Regardless, there they were. Indra approached the throne and bowed. "Heda."

"Indra, I have called upon you to get a full report of what you saw in Arkadia."

This caught her by surprise. She sent the message with the messenger. "Well, they took out Pike."

"Where is he?"

"He's locked up in Arkadia's holding cell."

"Start from the beginning."

"Octavia hid a few of us in some boxes where they were keeping some supplies, by a hidden door."

"And you trusted Octavia? Didn't she used to you be your second?"

"That was short lived, but Octavia has a great spirit in her; which is why I chose her as my second. I weighed the risk of trusting her with the potential reward of fighting Skaikru. Trust isn't a word I associate with them. "

"Interesting... continue."

"Well, when the time came, Lincoln got us and we followed him to where Pike was being confronted by his people. We naturally met some resistance, but their people were a mess, unsure what to do, some of them that resisted us ended up joining us." Aiden took all of this in. "When we showed up, it was enough to make Pike resign. They cuffed him and locked him up. Clarke ensured our safety as we were escorted out of Arkadia."

Aiden just sat there, looking at Indra, heavy in thought. "Tell me Indra, what are your thoughts on Arkadia?"

"Kill them all, Heda."

"You say that too lightly Indra, even if you believe in what you are saying. Give it some thought and try again."

"I apologize for my impulsiveness. They are dangerous and murderers. They attacked our sleeping army. As much as I want a war, I don't know if we can take on their guns. I also have witnessed desires for true peace from a few individuals."

"Thoughts of Wanheda?"

"I never liked her. I wanted to kill her the second I saw her. I begged Commander Lexa to let me. She was protective of her from the first time she saw her." Indra looked up to gauge if she went too far. She didn't know how to read the new Commander. "Clarke is cunning. Every time she speaks, she has a motive or a plan." Indra wanted to stop there, but it wasn't the full truth. "The biggest problem with her, is that most of the time she speaks truth. But, having her around was dangerous due to the pull she had on Commander Lexa." She waited for the Commander to respond. After a moment, she had to ask the question that has haunted her, ever since she heard of Lexa's fate. "Is she the reason that Lexa is dead?"

"One could answer yes, but it's not what you may think. Clarke loved Lexa the way that Lexa loved Clarke. Some had the same fear that you just expressed, about Clarke's influence on Lexa. It was simply that fear that killed Lexa in the end. The actions that led to her death were cowardly and ultimately an accident. One, that the killer is now paying for. I don't want to talk about this again and I don't want anyone else to talk about it either. If asked, pass on that it has been handled, by me."

"Yes Heda. Thank you."

"Indra, that protection you spoke of, for Clarke; it went both ways. Clarke gave Lexa a leg to stand on against Azgeda. You are right that she is dangerous, but only because she is a artful leader. One, that should be feared if you are on the wrong side of her." He got off of his throne, walked towards to balcony to look over Polis. Indra followed. "But, she will not be feared by us. She will be our greatest ally, above Skaikru. It was Lexa's final wish and it will be honored at all costs." Indra met Aiden's eyes, nodding. "Pack up, We are going back to Arkadia."

"We?"

"Yes. Lexa told me I could trust you. That you were her most trusted warrior. I have a job, one that I can't trust anyone else with. You are going to live with the Skaikru and send reports back daily. I will try my best to honor Lexa's wishes, but I would be a fool to trust them. I need you." With that, Aiden dismissed Indra to ready herself. They were leaving in an hour.


	10. Quick Personal Note

So... I'm sorry about the delay. The following rant is personal. I should have a new chapter uploaded Wednesday.

I have spent the last few days balancing family, work, and sadness. I have been deep in thought and I need to share with folks before I continue.

I'm not one to get caught up in a show. I don't even watch shows as they run on tv. I tend to binge watch shows on netflix in my free time. I don't have a smart phone, I don't have twitter, I don't update my facebook, I just try to live my life off the screen as much as possible. So I am surprised that it has been over 2 weeks and I am stuck on clexa source and following up with information provided by the amazing LGBTA (allies) folks that are working so hard not to let her death be in vain. They are raising awareness about "bury the gays", raising money for charity, and continuing the conversation; not pulling any punches to the creative team that brought us Lexa and then took her away so irresponsibly.

When Lexa was first killed, I was like, oh well, that happened. Maybe, I half way expected it due to the same ol' shit on tv for lesbian characters and the nature of the show. I did start watching the show before there was a Lexa and I enjoyed the premise. For the last episodes leading up to 3x07, I convinced my wife to follow the show with me. As out of touch I am with the virtual world, she is even more out of touch.

As all of the pieces came together and much deeper analysis came out about the show and Lexa's death, due to conversations and trying to write my story (which, as you may be able to tell, I am not a writer. This is my first fan fiction piece.) I just became really sad about the loss of Lexa in a whole different way.

Lexa's strong and stoic character represented something really deep in the LGBT community. I felt like I really related to her in so many ways (I'm not a bad-ass like her). I am a very private person and I tend to keep my feelings to myself and I had a really hard time dating.

Being gay continues to be hard in America and there are real social, personal, and possible professional (depending what state you live in) consequences to coming out depending on the political environment you live in and or family environment. It's not hopeless and I know that not everyone will identify with this, but this is my story.

I came out at 17/18. I went to a really small catholic school in Kansas. I came out, everyone was cool on the surface and those that weren't kept their distance. Then, it was found out that I had a crush on one of my softball teammates I was excluded and it made for a really hard first year. I graduated with friends that I have had ever since and I don't regret going to my school. It just caused some really painful times that I had to dig out of.

My first celebrity crush was Alicia Keys. I was so struck by her beauty, the strength and integrity she showed, and was blown away by her incredible talent. Celebrity crushes should be safe. I can't imagine if she was killed after making screen love with another lady in a music video. Thinking back to my teenage years and coping with overwhelming feelings; finding hope for happiness one day, wrapped in a figure in entertainment made me truly sad for the loss of Lexa. Who knows, I may have wanted to hurt myself or considered worse if I was trying to figure myself out through the 100. I certainly wouldn't have felt all that good about being lesbian. Some of us dump these fragile feelings into make-believe stars and characters, because they are supposed to be safe.

The creative team never should have engaged with the LGBT fans, insuring them/us that Lexa is okay knowing that they had already killed her off. They shouldn't have killed her in such a stupid way, right after making love to Clarke, and it shouldn't have been due to some paternal figure's insecurity about Lexa not listening to him. There was a lot of wrong doing by the creators. I am all for respecting someone's art, but they could have done it about a million other ways that wouldn't have felt like such a blatant assault on lesbians everywhere. Lexa deserved better.

Alycia will be in other shows, like FTWD, but there won't be another Lexa. I wasn't moved by Alycia. She is an incredible actress, who brought us a gift. I was inspired by the stoic, incredibly strong and powerful leader, who had a weak spot for another blonde bad-ass lady. There will never be another Lexa. Even if they bring her back from the City of Light, it won't be the same. In life, you still go to jail for attempted murder.

I started my story because I wanted to do a better story than the show, but that really doesn't exist without Lexa. Since processing this, it has made me feel less inspired to continue my story. But, fear not. I will continue to write it. There are still things that I wish to write and I want to finish the story as I have planned that leads Clarke back to Lexa. I just couldn't continue without sharing my thoughts and feelings.

For those of you that are really struggling with life for any reason, please be patient and try to remember that "it does get better". I went through a lot of pain and built a magnificent wall; maybe some even considered me as stoic. Then one day, I found an incredible woman who took her time, taking my wall down, brick by brick until it became weak enough to be destroyed. We have been together for almost 10 years and I have found so much beauty in life through her.

Need a smile? Check out "This Just Out" with Liz Feldman. It's a couple years old, but it works for me every time.

Also, there is a great fan made video "Fealty"- don't know the person.

Source: wedeservedbetter dot com

Thanks for letting me share this. Hope you check back Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 10- Negotiations

Negotiations

Clarke is sitting in the open eating area, sipping a concoction, enjoying the burn against the back of her throat as it went down. Bellamy approached her from across the room. "Kane has sent me to get you. The Commander has arrived." Clarke stood, gulping the last bit of the drink and silently followed Bellamy.

"So, now you are Kane's loyal puppy. Wow, it's amazing how quickly you can flip."

"I know you don't understand, but I was only doing what was best for our people."

"How could killing an army looking the other way, who was there to protect Arkadia considered best for _our people_?" Bellamy stiffened.

"Ever since we landed, we have been at some type of war with the Grounders. Then you struck a deal for peace, working with them to beat the Mountain Men. I went along with it, it was a chance for peace, but then they left us. They left us to die inside of that mountain. How can we ever trust them? Pike saw things clearly and took action."

"You're right, they left us. But, our chance for peace was compromised when you slaughtered their sleeping army. After that, I had to convince Lexa not to retaliate and she took the higher path of peace." Clarke was fuming. "Then you asses attacked a nearby village. Do you really not see how wrong you are?"

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you, Princess. I really am." He looks at her with sincerity. "We have been through so much together."

"I know that things have been hard and that you think that we are so different from the Grounders but, we're not. We chose to save our people at the cost of everyone in the Mountain, including women, children, and friends who helped us." Bellamy stopped when we got to the entrance of Kane's door. He stood there, looking at Clarke expectantly, gesturing for her to go inside. "Are you coming?"

"Kane has ordered me to stay out of the way."

"That's good, because if you do anything to mess up this last chance of peace, it won't be the Grounders that you will have to fear." Clarke spun to entered the room.

As she was about to go in, she froze. Everything became surreal. She was so wrapped up talking to Bellamy, she momentarily forgot that she is about to meet the Commander. She wasn't ready for this. She took a deep breath to brace herself and then entered. Before her, everyone stood as customary. Clarke saw before her; Abby, Kane, Aiden, and Indra. She gave the room a soft smile and approached Aiden. She saw him stand tall, chin up, eyes covered in war paint, similar to Lexa, but different in his own way, more formed at the bottem. Clarke bowed before the Commander before looking up and meeting his eyes. "Welcome to Arkadia, Commander."

"Thank you Wanheda." There was an empty seat at the table, the opposite end of Aiden. Kane and Abby sat to Clarke's right and Indra was close to Aiden on the left side. Clarke sat down at the end of the table. Silence filled the room as they sipped on grape colored wine and exchanged glances. Clarke glanced up and was surprised to see Aiden looking at her hard, with a purpose. For what purpose, Clarke was unsure of.

In Polis, Clarke had very brief exchanges with Aiden. Lexa introduced him to her as a promising candidate to take her place if her spirit was to leave her body. In that introduction, Aiden also swore allegiance to Clarke and her people. She wondered where that stood now.

Kane cleared his throat, standing and raising his cup, "Arkadia is so happy to host Commander Aiden and Indra tonight." Everyone raised their cup and took a sip. The Commander's face was stern, his eyes focused on Kane. Kane sat back down. "Commander, please let me know what is the reason for your visit."

"I come, in good faith, that we can find common ground for peace." Kane smiles at this. "I have heard that Pike is no longer in power, as demanded by Commander Lexa. I wish to honor her sentiment for peace, but I am here to warn you; I do not have the patience that she had for your mistakes or tantrums. If you are not strong enough to lead your people on this path," the Commander turns to meet Clarke's eyes briefly before turning back to Kane, "I strongly suggest that you find someone that is."

"I assure you, that peace with you and the 12 clans is a common goal with our ultimate objective of, once again, becoming the 13th clan." Indra scuffed at this. Her anger was visible.

"Chancellor, you are getting ahead of yourself. That was a gift from Commander Lexa that may not ever be presented again. If you wish for peace, there are some conditions that we must discuss. We will need to take Pike and those that helped him in his attacks. They are to suffer a proper death for our lost warriors."

"Pike was the Chancellor, the others acted under his order," Abby defended.

Aiden continued. "Also, you will continue to host Indra. She will be trusted to keep eyes on things and has been asked to deliver daily messages. If I receive any unfavorable reports or if there is no report, it will be grounds for me to attack. I have pulled my warriors further from your gates and lessened the numbers, but we will be watching you. There will be no more expansion." Kane and Abby exchange glances. "Commander Lexa served her people with a strong hand but had a heart that seeked peace. We have never had a better Commander, and I wish to fallow in her shoes and to continue her legacy. I will fight for Skaikru, in her honor and to honor her love for Clarke. But, make no mistake, one more attack or mishap, it will be perceived as a declaration of war."

"We understand Commander. We will not take this chance lightly, I promise." Kane was calm and in control. "I beg you to reconsider your demand for everyone involved. They were following their leader."

"Everyone has a choice, you did. I believe I am being lenient. There has to be sacrifice on both sides in order to strive for peace."

"Commander, is there anything else that we can do to avoid going down this path? Anything else, please. Lexa said blood shall not have blood." Clarke didn't want to have to see anymore of her friends die.

Aiden stood, Indra shot up. "I wish there was, Wanheda." Aiden shifted his glance to look at Kane, "Thank you for hosting us for this important meeting."

"Wait, I don't understand. It's over. What do we get out of this?" Abby was flustered.

"Peace." Kane understood. "Abby, please show Indra to her room. Commander, thank you for coming and giving us a chance to talk." Kane bowed.

Aiden looked at Clarke, "Wanheda, would you please see me out?"

"Of course, Commander. Are you headed back to Polis tonight?"

Clarke walked a half step behind him. "No, I am staying at camp, just outside of Arkadia." Once out of ear shot, "I hope you will come visit me in the morning, before I have to head back to Polis. There are things I wish to say to you." They were walking out of the building, then stopped. Clarke followed the direction of his gaze and found Theloneous about 30 yards away. He looked angry, watching every move that Aiden made.

"Who is that?" Aiden whispered.

"Theloneous. He was the chancellor when we were in the sky." Aiden continued walking. Once out of the gate Clarke could see he was upset, more than he was when he left the meeting.

"Wanheda, sleep well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Commander."

Clarke returned to her room, relieved for the space that she has claimed as hers. Her space to be nothing, because she felt empty. The image of Aiden as the Commander with war paint was the image she saw when she first closed her eyes. Then the face got fuzzy and was replaced with Lexa. Clarke faded in and out of sleep through the night.

When she woke up, it was still dark, but she could feel the air shifting. She walked outside and sat down, feeling the chili morning as it seeped into her pours. Once the tip of the sun was visible, Clarke stood and headed for the gate.

Some things never change. She was challenged by the guards outside the red tent of the Commander. "I'm here to see the Commander."

"Let her through." Clarke could hear him lower his voice with his command. It reminded her of Lexa.

"Thank you for coming Wanheda." The Commander motions for the guards to leave the tent. One was hesitant, but Aiden looked at her, causing her to give and leave behind the others.

"You asked for me Commander." Clarke hoped her response was taken as a note of respect.

"Titus is paying for what he did. You will never have to worry about seeing him again." Clarke was very surprised by this. How did he know? Clarke didn't know how to respond. She stood there speechless. She hadn't given him much thought, she couldn't go there. She had been consumed with the loss of Lexa so much, that she didn't think about Titus.

Aiden shifts the conversation, noting Clarke's uneasiness. "Tell me more about Theloneous."

"He is losing himself to a chip he ingested, apparently much like the one that was placed inside your neck. He has been working to convince others to join him. He has about 30 people or so."

"He is very dangerous." Aiden was thinking. "Are you still interested in saving your friends?"

"Yes, Commander"

"Then I will accept Pike and Theloneous. You deliver me both of them, then we can continue talks of peace." Clarke became intrigued by Aiden's sudden change.

"What is it about Theloneous that makes you think he is dangerous?"

"I just know it. I felt it through my whole body the second I saw him. Clarke you must be careful and must not under estimate him."

"Yes Commander. I will let Kane know."

"No. I don't trust him. You will have to lead this. Clarke, Theloneous has changed everything. If you can't stop them and give me him, we will be attacking."

Clarke was caught off guard. She took a minute to process this. "Fine. I will give you both Theloneous and Pike, but then you will allow Skaikru to become the 13th clan."

"Agreed. Last thing. If things go wrong, you must leave. With or without Arkadia, I have sworn to protect you." Clarke's heart fluttered. She knew this was an extension of Lexa's reign.

"I won't leave my people."

"I understand. Just know, I will do everything in my power to insure your safety, but not at the cost of ours. Not anymore." Clarke understood completely.

"I will deliver you Thelonious and Pike. Thank you Commander."

"I hope you do."


	12. Chapter 11 - Let's Begin

Refresh

Clarke watched the walls of her room as the reflection of the moon faded and the orange tint of the morning sunrise crept in. She just stared, feeling the consequences of another night tossing and turning.

Seeing Aiden as Commander the day before, sitting on the same throne that belonged to Lexa made her feel even worse than she had. She couldn't emotionally undestand how the rest of the world moved forward while a part of her was stuck in that room saying goodbye, holding Lexa dying in her arms. She had dreams of talking to Aiden, then his face would morph and she would see Lexa's war painted eyes blazing at her.

 _"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive."_

 _"You're the one that sent them there to kill us."_

 _They stood there, sizing each other up; Lexa, playing with her knife and Clarke, standing tall to the intimidating Commander knowing her past said enough for her. Plus, she had a proposition for Lexa, the very one that ultimately brought the two of them together. Clarke thinks back to the bigining, trying so hard to hold onto the image of the face that she wished to feel beneath her fingers and lips she wanted to kiss again._

Clarke and Commander Aiden are in the same situation, having to come together, forming a shaky alliance. The last time they took on a common enemy, Clarke was left betrayed; but, much like last time, there wasn't a choice but to come together. Especially, if it meant finding peace.

Not going back to sleep, she decided it was time to get to work. Clarke reluctantly slid her feet off of the bed and brought them to the floor. She headed to the bedside table where there was a bowl of water and a rag to wash her face with. It wasn't enough to feel clean, but it did help wake her up. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, watching the door. Bellamy poked his head in and slowly entered the room. Clarke was surprised to see Bellamy at her door and she quickly gathered herself, tightening the robe that she had already slipped on over her night clothes.

"Good morning, Clarke."

"What do you want Bellamy?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you here?"

Bellamy looked down, contemplating what to say next. "I don't know. It wasn't that long ago that we could see each other and it wouldn't feel awkward or forced." Bellamy looked sincere, pleading for Clarke to give him an inch.

"The amount of time has nothing to do with the coldness between us." Clarke didn't have the time or energy for this, but she dug deep. "I do wish things were different between us, but we both drew a line and I'm not sure if we can ever get on the same side again."

"I don't see it that way." Bellamy offered. "We both want what is best for our people. We always have."

Clarke was tired of this conversation. "What are you doing here? What do you want? I'm done talking about us and _our people_."

Bellamy took a deep breath, "I overheard that the Commander wants us too."

"Bellamy, get out! I know that we are not seeing eye to eye about a lot of things, but you don't get to play me." Bellamy looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry Clarke. It is not my intention. But, what are me and the others supposed to do?"

Clarke walked to him, backing him towards the door. "You need to lay low and hope for the best and do not tell the others." She reached around him, opening the door. "Don't ever pull this crap again! Goodbye Bellamy."

Shortly after he left, Clarke finished getting ready and left on a mission to find the one person she knew she could trust to help her. She knocks on Murphy's door with no answer. She knocks a bit louder and is answered by a grunt. She opens the door,k finding Murphy passed out in his underwear. "Murphy! Get up!"

He opens his eyes momentarily seeing Clarke standing over him.

"What do you want, Princess?" Clarke could smell the booze coming off of his breath.

"Murphy, you stink. Get up!" She repeated. "Listen, I need you help." He cracked open his eyes, grunting again. "Meet me outside. You need to eat something," she said leaving his room.

She walked around, unable to bring herself to sit still. She watched the direction of where he would be coming from waiting for him to appear. She was about to head back to try again when he finally stumbled in. She turned to get some food and joined him at the table he found. She divided the food. "Eat!"

He glared at her with bloodshot eyes, taking the food. After a few moments, she could see life creeping back into him. "What do you say we get out of here for a while today? I think we both can use a break."

He looked up puzzled. "We?"

"Yes, we."

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Clarke noted that almost all of the food was gone. "Meet me at the gate in 5 minutes. She ran to her room, throwing some clothes in the bag and place Lexa's shirt safely under her pillow and left the room to meet Murphy.

They left, Clarke silently led him toward the familiar pond in between Camp Jaha and the shuttle that the 100 first landed on. Once out of ear shot, "I need your help. Can you tell me everything that you know about Theloneous and the A.I.? How did you know that Lexa had an A.I. in the back of her neck?"

Murphy was noticeably irritated. He was over it all and found a new way of coping with everything. Now, he was supposed to dive into all of the craziness once again, now that Clarke was ready? They arrived at the lake and Clarke began undressing down to her underwear. Murphy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't get excited, Murphy. I have to clean some clothes and I haven't had a bath since Polis. By the looks of it, you could use one too." The took the clothes out of the bag and began to wash them out in the pond. "Are you going to tell me what you know or not?"

Murphy told her everything he knew; about the trip to find the City of Light with Theloneous, being locked up to discover the A.L.I.E. was the reason for the nuclear catastrophe that ended the world, the change that he witnessed in Theloneous, what he found on the walls of Polis and finding Polaris. Clarke took it all in, asking some questions to make sense of all of the information.

By this time they had both gone swimming, submerging their bodies and cleaning the last week off of their bodies. Clarke just laid on her back, face to the sun with her eyes closed. Being out in the open air and feeling the sun on her skin gave her more peace than she had had since making love to Lexa. She allowed herself to go there, remembering the feeling of Lexa's touch, smell, and love all over her.

"What is all of this about, anyways?" Murphy breaking the peace. Clarke shot up, looking at him. He was out of the water, sitting in the sun drying off. Clarke decided to join him.

"What did you say?"

"Why are you asking me about all of this, suddenly?"

"We have to find a way to stop Theloneous and deliver him to Aiden or the Grounders will attack Arkadia."

"I have a better idea. Why don't we get out of here and let them all kill each other," he said in a mocking tone.

"Ha, tempting." Clarke smiled, finding relief in his I hate the world and the world hates me attitude.

Indra appeared from behind a tree. She was angry, glaring at the both of us. "I hope you two have a plan because the Commander was clear with me; one way or another, Theloneous will be brought to the Commander." She took a moment before continuing. "I suggest that we get started. Not time for leisurely walks and fun afternoons at the water hole."

"Indra, how long have you been watching us?" Clarke asked.

"Long enough to know that you bone heads are in over your heads." Clarke looked at Murphy. He was putting the last of his clothes on. She began getting dressed thinking about what Indra had said. With that, she figured out where to start. After dressing and gathered her things. She started walking, leaving Murphy and Indra behind.

"Where are you going Clarke?" asked Murphy.

"It's about time I catch up with Raven. She has the A.I. inside of her, but maybe we can help her so she can help us understand these A.I.'s. Then we can take down Theloneous."


End file.
